Batwoman: Rebirth Vol 1 1
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Batwoman Rebirth | Synopsis1 = Age 12 The kidnapping and rescue of Kate, Beth, and Gabi Kane is recounted. The three have their car rammed off the road by armed men, and Gabi is killed during the rescue, apparently along with Beth. Age 20 During the first semester of her final year at West Point, Kate spars with Sophie Moore in a private, unauthorized bare-knuckle boxing match. Sophie lands a left hook to the jaw to knock Kate down and end the bout. As Sophie helps Kate to her feet, the two discuss their future in the Army and flirt; unbeknownst to them, Brigade Tactical Officer Reyes watches them from the doorway. Age 22 Kate is aboard a yacht off the coast of Monaco attending a party, and is sloppy drunk. Other guests make fun of her behind her back. Intercut with this scene is Kate's resignation from West Point, providing context for just how far she's fallen. Age 23 Now living on the island of Coryana, Kate is awoken by a noise. Notably, the right side of her head is shaved and displays a large, zigzag scar. Grabbing a revolver, Kate investigates the sound and finds Safiyah Sohail, the ruler of Coryana and Kate's lover. After some flirting, the two kiss; from the shadows, Tahani watches them, unacknowledged. Later, back in Gotham, Kate arrives at a bar to meet Renee Montoya, and they too kiss. Age 24 Kate's fateful alleyway meeting with Batman is recounted. Training to Present Day More vignettes cover Kate's training and some of her earlier adventures: Alice's death, her teamup with Wonder Woman, her proposal to Maggie Sawyer, etc. After the Night of the Monster Men, Batman receives word that Monster Venom has appeared on the black market, and charges Batwoman with tracking it down and eliminating the source. Potential Future Kate, now at least a decade older and addressed as Commander Kane, leads the Colony into Gotham and gives the order to open fire. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Brigade Tactical Officer Reyes * * * * * * * True Believers ** ** Claire ** Hayes * * Monster Men Locations: * ** *** ** *** * ** * * Items: * Monster Venom Vehicles: * | Notes = The final page contains single-panel previews of scenes from the series: Batwoman fighting Knife, Batwoman tormented by Scarecrow, Safiyah seducing Batwoman, and a closeup of Alice's grinning, bloody lips. | Trivia = * Kate and Sophie's boxing attire does not match the styles used by West Point for instruction or competition, implying the gear is their own and thus that they were members of the Academy's women's boxing club; at the time, club members had to purchase their own gear. * An ice sculpture featuring various Alice in Wonderland characters appears on the Monaco party yacht. * The Gotham City seal used in the Nolanverse films appears on Kate's driver's license. | Recommended = | Links = }}